


Rainy Tantrum.

by ReeMiss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, also first fic mercy, cheesy sappy one shit is what it is, fluffy as FUUUUUU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeMiss/pseuds/ReeMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One rainy day on a visit to Karakura, Ichigo asks Rukia about her vice captain, Shiba Kaien.</p><p>He didn't know he wouldn't like the answer.<br/>He'll get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Tantrum.

The sky opened a torrent of rain around noon, even though the day started off bright and sunny. Raindrops pattered against the window in a soothing rhythm, making the inhabitants of the room even more cozy.

Rukia was curled up on Ichigo's bed and reading the latest edition of the weekly Soul Society magazine, looking at the little Chappy heart stamp necklace she coveted. Ichigo sat on the floor by the bed, working on his monthly Hollow report, a companiable quiet laying between them. Ichigo kept sneaking little peeks at the little soul reaper who kept sighing at random intervals and staring out the dripping window. She didn't seem to know she was doing it, for showing any vulnerable traits was still a very foreign idea to her, even if it was in the company of the person closest to her.

She sighed again. Ichigo, sighing himself, closed up his report with a snap, which got Rukia's attention. Looking up from her magazine, she said, "That was fast, Ichigo. You usually take about ten hours to write it."   
Hauling himself up off the floor, he picked up the notebook and put it on his desk. "I know. I'm not done with it. I just don't feel like doing it now."

The teen settled himself next to her on the bed, keeping just enough space between them to soothe his unfortunately respectable conscience.  
They both sat in the cozy silence, taking in the peace of the warm room.

Rukia had come to Karakura for a visit, urged by Ukitake to take a break from her ban kai training and newly increased lieutenant duties. She was met with a loud, cheery party as soon as she stepped out of the Senkaimon, complete with a ready gigai from Urahara. Orihime, Yuzu and Karin were the first to run up to hug her. She was surprised when she didn't have to dodge a lecherous hug from the Kurosaki Sr., until she saw him being restrained by Ichigo. Quickly, she dispensed with the greetings and put on her gigai, on which was a surprisingly pretty summer dress, obviously tailored by her Quincy friend. When she tried to thank him for it, it was waved away. "This is my thanks for helping out everyone with Tsukishima, Kuchiki-san. Even though there were others who helped, this is for you." Surprised, but touched nonetheless, she gave him a bright smile, which he accepted with an even more surprising blush.

They'd spent the first day with a picnic at the park, where everyone they knew intimately showed up. The next day, she went out shopping with Orihime and the girls, who wanted to spend some time alone with her, though that idea was shattered halfway through when Ichigo landed on Rukia's head after being thrown in the middle of a Hollow attack; he decided to tag along with them after killing it, but the smaller shinigami didn't mind.  
The third day was a quiet movie marathon day at home, with the Kurosaki siblings and Rukia. The morning was spent on a quick Hollow check together, after which they put in a series of movies about a ring and two little people and a seriously ugly creature who kept rasping "my presshiiiiuuussss" to the ring.  
"Seriously? Rabbits? These are rabbit people? They aren't cute at all!", she'd pointed out. Ichigo snorted, "No, dumbass midget, these are HOBBITS. Hobbit people. Not like that crappy Chappy thing you like so much."  
Which reply got him a cushion in the face.

The fourth day, the skies opened up suddenly, so the two shinigami decided to take it easy and spend the afternoon in Ichigo's room. But Rukia seemed slightly lost in thought, and the orange-haired teen found himself wondering what had her sighing so oddly.

"So." He broke the silence and looked at her. Rukia looked up in question. "Want to tell me what's on your mind? You seem far away."   
The violet eyed girl shook her head with a small smile. "Far away? Six inches is far away? Don't be a fool, Ichigo. I'm fine."  
But she lowered her eyes and looked away. "I was just thinking about Kaien-dono."

The orange-head's eyes widened. He'd heard about the story from Ganju years ago, when they'd first gone to Soul Society, but he'd never thought she'd talk about it to him.  
Apparently, Ichigo looked eerily like him, which may have prompted Rukia's reckless power transfer the first time they met. But he wanted to know more.

"Tell me about him."  
Rukia looked sharply up at Ichigo, but he only gazed back with curiosity. "I've only heard the basics, and that I look exactly like him."  
Her clear violet eyes seemed to trace his features for a moment, but she broke the contact. Ichigo felt his face heat up at that blatantly searching gaze.  
The shinigami settled herself better next to Ichigo, sitting closer till their legs were almost touching. Then, keeping her eyes trained on the droplets on the window, she started talking.

"You know how I was a rat child from Rukongai, right? And that I was adopted by nii-sama into the Kuchiki family on behest of my late sister?" Ichigo nodded, not willing to break the monologue. "Well, when I got into the Academy, people used to talk about me because I was from Rukongai. But when I was given the Kuchiki name, they started to tip-toe around me, afraid that I would use my new power to pay back. No one would talk to me like I was a normal person, and every single person would defer to the noble name. I felt so alone at the time, since the only person who would have helped me was Renji, except he took the most offence out of them all at the time. So, when I got into the 13th Squad, I didn't expect anything different. Except...  
He came in."

Here, Ichigo looked at Rukia as her tone changed. Her expression and voice was soft; fond. Happy. He'd never seen that look on her face before, except for his family. " Kaien-dono took me to task when I spoke disrespectfully to him, something no one had done once my name changed." She laughed softly, eyes sparkling. Ichigo felt a protective pang in his chest; she must have felt so alone and unloved those first months.   
"He taught me everything I know. If I ever felt uneasy, or burdened, he would tell me to let him help. He always kept me safe in battles, and would spout heroic lines randomly." She sighed. "He made me laugh a lot. He was rough and tumble, coarse and unruly, but he made me feel like a normal person."   
She stopped talking for a while, long enough that the teen almost asked her if she was okay. He drew in a breath to speak, and then expelled it in a huff when he saw a small tear run down her cheek.  
"Ah hell." Giving up any pretence of patience, Ichigo hauled up the tiny woman into his arms, holding her steady as she fought against her manhandling. "Ichigo! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU COMPLETE DUMBA-"  
"Shut up, Rukia."

Rukia stopped screeching when he settled her between his legs, holding her shoulders and pulling her against his chest.  
Her eyes went wide; Ichigo had never done this. What was happening?   
"So? What, did you like him?"  
Ichigo felt her small body jerk in front of his as she huffed out a laugh. "I think the Hollow was right. I think I was in love with him. I knew I worshipped him and his wife, but I really was in love with how he made me feel." 

Ichigo stiffened behind her. Rukia turned around to look at the man behind her. "What ?"   
His brown eyes were narrowed at her. "He was married? And he was keeping your affections?"

Rukia turned herself around quickly, before jabbing a finger in his chest viciously.  
"Don't." Jab.   
"You." Jab.   
"Dare." Jab.   
"Say that about him." Jab. Jab. Jab.

"Woah, Rukia-"  
"No! He did not once think he was entertaining my affections! He was a good, brave, honorable man who took care of me as his own child, actually. He and his wife treated me with complete care and affection, and I will always love them for that WHEN I HAD NO ONE AROUND ME.", she ended in a screech.

When she opened her eyes, she saw herself reflected in brown ones. She sucked in a breath. They were too close. Barely inches away from each other. She could see his Adam's apple bobbing as he realized it too. His face flushed slightly, his strong, handsome features taking on a light red cast.

Ichigo could see her pupils dilate, her eyes take in each of his features as if she was tracing them onto another face.  
Her small white hand came up to touch his jaw in a butterfly caress. Ichigo felt his breath hitch as her soft fingers ran along the length of his jaw and his nose.  
He could see the her perfect skin flush every so slightly, her cheeks becoming rosy. And when her eyes finally locked onto his, he could see the violet depths sparkle with moisture.

With a groan, and a telepathic plea to her not to hit him too hard, Ichigo grabbed her small face between his fingers and pulled her lips to his. 

Rukia gasped. Her eyes became even wider, until Ichigo softly rubbed his lower lip against hers. Then, she melted. She melted softly against him, and left their lips locked as she pushed her hands into his hair.   
As she marvelled at the softness of his spiky locks, Ichigo made a small noise against her mouth and kissed her even more deeply, his tongue sweeping against her lips as if tasting her. When her mouth opened on a gasp, he lightly let his tongue run along the inside of her lips, holding her even more firmly against him when she seemed to slip down, unable to hold herself up.

Ichigo broke the kiss, panting slightly. He quickly closed his eyes and hunched himself inwards to protect himself from Rukia's inevitable attack.   
Except beatings didn't feel like small kisses on his cheek.

Cracking an eye open, Ichigo peered at the big purple eyes looking confusedly at him.   
"What are you doing, idiot? Is that how you're supposed to act after being kissed?", she asked softly.

Ichigo straightened out, feeling confused as hell. But he couldn't help the jolt of both pride and tenderness at the sight of her messy hair, rosy cheeks and red, slightly swollen lips. Kuchiki Rukia would never allow herself to be seen so or handled this way. 

"No, you idiot. I am not going to hit you. Obviously I wanted to kiss you, didn't I?" Ichigo gaped. She sighed, and straightened herself up.   
"And no, fool, I cannot read minds either, but you're too easy to read."   
She settled herself on his lap again, looking for all the world as if the last three minutes handn't happened at all. Except Ichigo could still see the redness around her ears and neck.

"So. I was in love with Kaien-dono."

"Wait."  
Rukia shifted as the teenager picked her up and put her next to him.   
She smiled at him, only to see him looking at her like she was the Ground Fisher.   
"Rukia."

The incredulous tone just confused her further, and she looked at him in question. Until she realized that she just confessed to being in love with a man that looked exactly like him for nearly half a century.   
"Ichigo, I-"

"No, no, I need to go- do something."  
Ichigo quickly got up, his face as effectively cleared of expression as if he were wearing his Vizard mask.   
"Ichigo, wai-"

The slamming door was the only thing that answered her.   
________________________

He couldn't believe it.  
She'd kissed him in lieu of her hero. Simply because they looked alike.

Ichigo looked up at the grey sky. It was still pouring, so the streets were mercifully empty as he ran through them to the riverbank.  
Sliding down the grass, he sat his soaked body on the bank. He heaved a sigh.  
This was not good. This was not good at all. If something happened now, they wouldn't be able to work with the complete faith they had in each other.   
But how unfair it was that the one girl who actually got through to his completely uninterested brain was in love with his apparent doppelganger? He wondered about how his entire destiny changed once he realised this. She was so unwilling to let him die again that she performed a felony punishable by death. She tried to keep him away when they'd breached Soul Society to save her.  
If Shiba Kaien had still lived, she'd still be his subordinate, and he'd never have become a shinigami. He would never have found out his real purpose of life. He would never have met Rukia, or his friends. His comrades. 

Sighing out again, he rubbed the back of his wet neck. That didn't make his hurt any easier. He thought that she actually reciprocated his feelings. After everything they'd been through, after all the times they had been the only person to help the other out, she might probably have realized the connection and feelings between them.

Apparently not.

The sudden roar of something inhuman made him jerk upright. Putting out his feelers, Ichigo realised it was a mid-level Hollow, something that would've been taken care of in a flash... If he'd had his zanpakuto.

In his hurry and distracted state of mind, the shinigami had completely forgotten to take his Mod pill with him. And now he was stuck somewhere the Hollow could probably sniff him out from.   
The ground beneath him started to shake, and it shook he teenager into action. He ran as fast as he could to the nearby bridge, hoping he'd make it there before the Hollow could sense his presence.

Just as he was going to dive under the bridge, the ground exploded. Ichigo fell back, holding up his arms to shield himself from the debris of the Hollow's attack. 

"Kurosaki Ichigo", it rasped. "This is most unusual. The man to have defeated the most powerful of Hollows and Shinigami, alone and unarmed?"  
The disgusting creature flicked its slit tongue out and cocked its head to the side. "I shall be a hero for defeating you, Kurosaki Ichigo! They shall spare me!"  
It jumped into the air, aiming for another attack, and Ichigo ran as fast as he could, hoping to be able to outrun it for the time being.   
He looked back just in time to see a small figure jump behind the Hollow, and noiselessly, eradicate it.

As it disintegrated, the figure disappeared and rematerialized before the orange haired man, throwing her arms around his waist.  
Ichigo looked down at Rukia's black head burrowing in his chest, plastered by the rain, before putting his arms around her. 

A few seconds later, she pulled back. Ichigo looked down at her to speak, only to meet with a foot on his face.  
"YOU GIGANTIC ORANGE-HAIRED BUFFOON, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ? WHAT IS THE POINT OF ALL OUR TRAINING IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO STUPID AS TO LEAVE YOUR ZANPAKUTO BEHIND, YOU DUMB OAF?!" 

Ichigo flew halfway across the lawn with a small muddy shoeprint on his face. He quickly got back up to yell "HOW WATH I THUPPOTHED TO KNOW, WE DID THE ROUTINE CHECK, DIDN'T WE?!", holding his nose.   
"HAAAAAAAAAANNN?!" was the replied warcry before the little shinigami jumped onto Ichigo. They fell down to the ground again, but they didn't get back up this time.   
Rukia lay curled against Ichigo, holding his arm for warmth. "I know what you thought, dumbass. It wasn't what you think."

Ichigo didn't reply, only pulling closer as response. Rukia sighed. "Yes. I worshipped Kaien and Miyako dono. They were brave, true, kind and wise. And yes, I was in love with Kaien-dono, so ofcourse it killed me when I killed him. Yes, you have the same faces. Yes, it was why I transferred my powers to you instead of letting you die. But no, Ichigo, I kissed you. Kurosaki Ichigo. The shinigami substitute that defeated Aizen Sousuke. Kurosaki Ichigo, the doofus with orange hair who hates Don Ka'onji and studies hard and is harsh, yet kind to everyone he cares about. The oblivious idiot who did not know that most of the girls in his class had a crush on him, the man who would not let me die and nearly gave up his own life to save mine. The man whose sole aim in life is to make the world safe for everyone in it.The man who broke through my nightmare to give me a purpose. You. I kissed you."

During the speech, Rukia had turned around and she could see Ichigo's eyes become wider and wider. She had to giggle at the shellshocked expression before he grabbed her roughly to him and kissed her, moving his mouth against hers until she melted again. 

The rain had stopped by then, so they broke apart to watch the sun go down the mountains through the gap in the clouds. Ichigo held her against him, vowing that he would never leave her alone.

Rukia shook her head. "He was the same, you know. Spouting off heroic lines and major promises."  
"Heh?! I didn't say anyth-" "I know you were promising not to leave me alone or to harm me or something like that, fool."

Ichigo turned deadpanned eyes on her. "You know, it's not very romantic to call the person you love a fool all the time."  
Rukia, very, very seriously turned to Ichigo and stared at him for a long time. Long enough that Ichigo started to fidget a little against her.   
"O-Oi, Rukia, you don't-"   
"Nope." With a shake of her head, she turned back to the bleeding sunset.   
"Nope what?! You can't scare the crap out of me like that, midget! What the hell-"  
"Sweetheart."   
Ichigo stayed completely still, staring blankly at the pretty little shinigami.  
"What?!"  
"Darling."  
"N-NO N-"  
"Dear."  
"NO RUKIA TH-"  
"Honey."  
"YAAAAGGHH NO THIS IS...."

With each endearment Rukia spouted, the teenager got redder and redder. She had been right, they couldn't do this. The insults should suffice.

"Anata."  
Ichigo stilled again. He could almost hear his mother softly call for his father. "Anata, let's take the children to the park..."

"Ichigo?" He looked down his side at the big violet eyes gazing up at him.   
"Anata? You'd like that?"

Ichigo, still red in the face, tried to play it off while rubbing his neck raw in embarrassment. "N-no, it's just, I've heard my mother call my stupid dad that..."  
"Hm. I've heard Miyako-dono call Kaien-dono that. It feels good."

"Hey," Ichigo paused suddenly. "You've said so much about the Kaien guy, what about his wife? Was she really that great?"  
Rukia sighed. "If I could have grown up to be anyone, it would have been her. She was beautiful, kind, wise and brave. She was a gentle female warrior, the kind that I wished to grow to be."

Ichigo laughed, and Rukia swung her accusing gaze to him.   
Shaking his head, Ichigo raised his hands to explain. "It's just, that's exactly what you are." Rukia's brow crumpled in confusion. Still chuckling, Ichigo put his finger under her chin to tip her face towards him. He looked deep into her eyes, "You might be abrupt, but you are kind, wise and braver than a lot of people I know. You are gentle and graceful, and your fighting style resembles a dance to me. And kami knows how beautiful you are." 

He grinned at her stunned face, and bent down to brush his lips lightly across hers. Still looking into her eyes, he promised, "I will be by your side for as long as I can, for however long you need me. And if I spout anymore mushy stuff, please feel free to stuff Kon down my throat."

She grinned against his lips.  
They'd be okay. Nothing would change. And everything would change.   
But they'd be okay.  
_________________________

A noisy, eventful, loving week later, Rukia stood outside the Kurosaki clinic. Everyone had come to bid her farewell. "Bye, Kuchiki-san! Give my wishes to everyone in Soul Society!", cried Orihime, giving the petite girl a hug. One by one, Ishida, Sado, Urahara and his friends all bid her goodbye, until only the Kurosakis were left with her.   
The twins held her tightly, making her promise to come visit them soon, and Ichigo could see her eyes sheen over with affection as she held them softly. After the girls parted, Isshin gave her a few papers to pass on to Ukitake, along with Ichigo's completed report. After a surprisingly sober pat on the back, with a serious wish for her safety, he tried to give her a lecherous hug and had to be into the house by his son.

Coming out irritated, Ichigo walked to the Senkaimon muttering about stupid fathers and lecherous pedophiles who could never have been a captain.  
Rukia stood by the spirit gate, a hell butterfly fluttering by her head.   
"So,", she started. "I'll see you soon?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll come next month. Got to give Yamaji the unusual Hollow sightations as well." Sighing, Ichigo looked down at his partner. His, for better or for worse. The wisdom to his braun. He smiled. "Keep up your training. Got it midget?"  
"YOUR PENIS IS A MID-Umphh"  
Finding herself smothered against a hard male chest, she gave up yelling.   
"You haven't seen it, so how do you know?", came the snarky reply above her.

She smiled into his chest, putting her arms around him briefly before pulling away.   
"I will, one day. That day, I'll crack your midget joke, dumb jerk."  
Ichigo laughed. He was going to miss this for the next few weeks.  
Bending down to kiss her, he breathed to her "Don't you start stamping that bunny across your documents, idiot. Ukitake'll come and kick my ass. Okay? Take care, midget."

Rukia smiled against his lips. Holding the Chappy heart stamp necklace he'd slipped her, she straightened and turned away.

The hell butterfly settled delicately on her hand before flying into the spirit gate. Before the bright light took her away, Ichigo saw her smile softly at him. "Until next time, anata.", she whispered.

He raised his hand. There was a red heart on the palm "Until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. So. Yeah. First fic ever uploaded. Don't want anything, except maybe mercy. Yes, it would be friggin sweet if no one hit me. XD  
> Pretty OOC, so.. mercy!
> 
> Naaahh, I wrote this on my notepad in my phone, so I apologize for the abruptness somewhere. 
> 
> Comments and cc's sooo welcome. Also, any fangirling over my newest ship (yes, I am a dim lightbulb) KevEdd. 
> 
> So... Yeah! Thank you !
> 
> Ree. ^_^


End file.
